How was I born?
by Shimaki-33
Summary: The curiosity of young Emi drives her to ask, ‘Where babies come from’. What will she and Koichi discover? R&R flames accepted! OC's and hints at YAOI you have been warned


**-Insert hysterical laugh here- ok fist a few need to know, this story contains the following parings: SaiXSakura, KibaXHinata, ChojiXIno, ShikamaruXTamari, GaaraXLeeXGaara. This will be centered around Gaara and Lees kids.**

**These are hints of course, their children will be the stars of this story, well not Sai and Sakura's they are just dating. :)**

**And in here Gaara is referred to as Father and Lee as Dad**

****

Warning: contains grammar mistakes and OK spelling, and OC's are main, 

Disclaimer: I don't own the show, I do own Hana-chan and the idea of some OCs' here 

**(...)**

The little girl sat at her desk as the last bell rang. All other children ran out, laughing and screaming as the day ended. She stared at the small green plant in front of her, it had grown about one inch over the weekend. And she was curious.

"Hello, Hana-chan. How do you grow so big?" she whispered to the small sprout poking the soil it was growing in. She pulled it closer to her and held it to her ear.

"-I grow so big because you take care of me!-" she smiled as she herd a small whisper, she was glad Hana-chan could talk. She gave it a small kiss and petted the sprout, her green eyes looking to the name, sloppily written in crayon on the white foam cup.

"-That's wrong Emi, are you sick? When I get sick I drink water and let my old leaves fall.-" another whisper.

"It's not that Hana-chan, I was just wondering how you were born." The little girl now known as Emi replied, her eyes gave a questioning glance at the notes on the black bored from her teacher's lesson her eyes squinting to see the small white letters, she read them as best as she could, she was in the first grade after all

'_The way plants grow is by-something-they get the suns rays and produce- something…' _she gave a small groan at trying to pronounce the word Photoisim, photo-Simpsons or something. She gave a small glare at the word, but she was still six so it seamed as if she has a stomach ache.

"-What are you doing Emi?-"

"I want to know where baby's come from" there was a pause as if the hole world went silent, she looked around trying to find the cricket that was making the chirping sound.

"Y-you want to know where baby's come from?!" a louder voice rang through the empty room. It sounded so familiar to her but she could not begin to think where she had heard it.

"Jesus Marry Joseph, I would never thought you would want to know something like that, baby sis-"

"Koichi! What are you doing?! I thought you were still at practice." She yelled as she leaned over the desk to find a raven haired, boy sitting on the floor, her older brother. The boy identified as Koichi looked to his sister again, his face portraying, 'are you serious!' he got up and leaned to Emi, causing her to sit back down, his dark chocolate, almost black eyes staring at her.

"Emi, did you say you want to know where babies come from? Oh wow, I would have never thought that you would be so curious." He waged his finger at her "You know that they say, 'curiosity killed the Genin'"

"Well are you telling me or not! Because I was Talking to Hana-chan so, bye" she stuck out her tongue and blew, successfully pulling off a raspberry.

Koichi just stared at her his finger still raised,

"What are you two still doing here? Koichi, Emi, you two need to go home. Its 4'O clock your parents must be worried." Finally snapping out of his trance Koichi looked at the woman who walked in. Hinata-sensei. Her long hair tied into a pony tail at the top of her head, large soft lavender eyes, as big as the moon. And a standard green vest, opened slightly at the chest. It never failed to make Koichi feel funny.

"Hi Hinata-sensei, my dummy of a brother is being mean. Tell him to stop!"

"What the heck did I say? All that I said that she is way too young to know about where babies come from." Koichi pointed to his little sister, who was hugging Hana-chan. She looked to him shook written on her face.

"I-I mean you were…Hinata-sensei!" she got up and ran to her teacher, the woman laughed softly as the small girl hugged her legs, obviously pretending to be sad. She ran her hand through the red hair. Koichi's words finally sunk in. '...She is way too young to know about where babies come from' she stilled.

"Umm…Emi you really want to know where babies come from?"

"Oh I do! I want to know how Hana-chan, dumb brother-"

"Hey!" cried Koichi

"-I and my parents were born" she finished with a cute smile. She had stopped hugging the older woman and just stood there looking as innocent as the six year old she was. Hinata did not know what to say, she had been asked by her son when he was eight what sex was, but he found out latter when Akamaru's girlfriend gave birth to a small litter of puppies. She did not want to get in trouble for telling a six year old what those 'ingredients' were.

"Well you see sweetheart, it's very complicated" she looked around the room trying to find an easy way out to the red heads question. Finally the fates had smiled upon her as a chubby boy came panting in to the room, he had dirtty blond hair and small swirls on both cheeks. Chomaru Akamuchi. Followed by another a girl, about the same age, she had long brown hair tied at the top of her head. She was like her father, Shikamaru, she looked like she would fall asleep any second.

"Sensei, I think Komaru is hurting our doggie, Ms. Fluffy, he is trying to play piggy-back but she don't wanna" Hinata turned into a shade of pink. Why couldn't Kiba keep track of one dog? She sighed as the brunet girl sat at an empty desk as was moments away from falling asleep.

"Sorry kids, I have to go" she quickly walked out of the room wile Chomaru woke up the girl and dragged her away.

"Ok I'll just ask someone else then, bye!" Emi waved as she exited the room followed by her older brother taking her bag and books she had forgotten.

"Emi wait up!" a few muttered obscenities, "Emi!" she came to an abrupt halt as another person came into view, she had short bright pink hair and was holding a clip board writing a few notes and at her feet was a box of what seamed to be medicine bottles.

"Haruno-san!" Said woman looked to where the small voice called out, emerald eyes softening at the sight of the two children.

"Hello there little one how have you been? I hope aright" she said putting away the clipboard and giving all her attention to the children. They just nodded in saying they were fine

"Haruno-san, Emi has a question for you, but I believe it is wise not to pollute her mind." Sakura was surprised she could only imagine what Emi would want to know.

"Sakura-san, I asked my big brother who was pretending to be Hana-chan" she lifted the small foam cup to the woman. "And then asked Hinata-sensei, but her doggie wanted to play piggy-back with another and had to go leave so she never told me, 'Where do babies come from'?" the medic ninja was rooted to the spot, she was too stun to do anything at the moment. It wasn't that the small girl said that all less then a second, and that she never took a breath, oh no she was a medical ninja she didn't want to get the heat if the children decided to spread the news and they might run the risk of more Jiraiyas running around the village. She did not want to deal with the exchange of sexual information, especially to a six year old.

She stuttered not knowing what to say, at that time in came a tall pale man short black hair and a strange smile, "I thought I'd find you here, so you want to go eat now?"

"NO, she has to answer my question first, because as a teacher you must fill my youthful mind with knowledge" shouted Emi. Koichi got frightened and took a step back she never just blurted out like that before, sure she was like daddy, always boasting about youth. But she always kept it under control. Sakura didn't have the heart to tell her that she was not really a teacher, but a medic, she had her fathers eyes, but her dad's fiery spirit. Sai, well he was the same as usual.

"Ok little one," Sai crouched down to be eye level with the duo, and placed his fake smile on, "Baby's are quite complicated, and take time." He turned to see Sakuras horrified face, he mouthed 'Don't worry'

"Oh well you see, it's like a blank canvas." He took out a paint brush from his back pouch, "When a mommy and a daddy get together they paint a picture of what they want their child to look like. After they are done they get the picture and put it in a crib, at night the sister of the tooth fairy comes and gives the baby life!"

The look the small girl had was priceless; she had the face as if someone gave her the key to all the candy factories in the world. Sakura only giggled, who would have thought, Sai would be so caring.

"Ok now that you know why don't you head home? Its getting really late you know." At that the raven haired boy looked to his red watch. "See" came the sing-song voice of the art shinobi

"Oh man, five thirty! Thanks bye!!" he ran off with his sister in tow.

"I told you not to worry," Sai turned to Sakura and gave her a small genuine smile. Her face lit up in a small pink blush.

"Yeah, yeah. So you wanna go out or what?" she hooked her arm around his and they both walked out.

(-Magical time skip of doom-)

"How was your day?" Lee placed a large plate in the center of a table. Koichi was about to sneak some sauce when he got a stern look from his father, Gaara. Immediately he placed his hands on his lap. Emi giggled and pretended to be as sweet as an angel; she placed her white foam cup nets to her, Hana-chan had come for dinner.

It would be obvious to say the children got one of each trait from their parents. They all served them selves and began to chat about their day. It began from oldest to youngest. Finally it was Emi's turn.

"To day I answered a really hard question, how many participants can enter the Chunin exams" she smiled proudly her spaghetti stained cheeks a light dust of pink.

"Oh and Sakura-san's boyfriend told me where babies come from!!" the hole room went quiet, the only sound was of forks falling on to the beautiful china.

Again Emi looked for the cricket that was chirping. Still no cricket to be found. She gave up and looked to the rest of the family.

"What did you say sweetie?" Lee asked calmly, but on the inside he was going crazy. 'That guy will pay! If he tainted my baby's mind with his perverted ways' thinking back to what Naruto would say about his....well that.

Slurping down a long strand so spaghetti she spoke up, "I said Sakura-san's boyfriend told me where babies come from. I never would have thought that you and daddy could do that in one day." He mother still shocked; oh Sai is going down!! His face was pale while a large blush adorned his face; black eyes were like small dots in milk. Gaara was blue…wait what! He was currently choking on a chunk of meat. He lacked some pretty important thing called…oxygen maybe. While Koichi doubled over in laughter, this was all just so priceless.

"Emi you do know that the tooth fairy, doesn't have a sister, right? I mean how dumb can you be to believe that!" he erupted again in another fit of laugher, their parents snapped out of what ever little world they were at and stared at the raven haired boy. "WHAT!" they half yelled half asked in unison.

"Yeah, the guy said that the sister to the tooth fairy comes to the parents house to bring a painting to life that has the image of the child they made themselves. What did you think; I doubt it could be the stork. I mean I stayed up waiting for him to bring me my brother, but he brought me...that" pointing to his sister he gave a blank stare. His sister gave his a glare, and stuck her tongue at him. Finally getting back to their senses their Lee looked to them with a 'WTF was that!?' expression.

"Wait what? Painting, sister to who" he finally lost it. After a few minutes the children expanded what they had been told. Relief washed over the parents, glad that their children weren't exposed to any adult content. That man is known to just rant about what ever came to mind, even that kind of situations. Still curious Emi thought that maybe her parents didn't know ether so she asked, again.

"Father, daddy, where do babies come from?" that stupid cricket was still nowhere to be found. Her father was stammering, mouth gaping like a fish out of water.

"Well you see, I…When- Lee-kun?" he looked hopelessly at the raven haired man. He only smiled and looked into curious green eyes. He shifted his gaze to Hana-chan and back to her. Immediately knowing what to say.

"You see, Emi when a mommy and daddy get married they get a very special gift, and the gift is a small seed. The daddy gives the seed to the mommy; she eats it where it starts to grow. Soon the seeds turns into a baby, and comes out, just like Hana-chan!" as he finished the 'true' way babies are born and gave his infamous 'good guy pose'. The whole table was silent. It didn't last long before the red head's brain processed the information.

She blinked

And blinked

And blinked again, until.

"Oh my god! We're plants!!" the two siblings passed out from the shock, face first into the spaghetti. The raven laughed at their children's reaction. They can find out the truth on their own. He turned to his husband Gaara, his large sparkly smile in place

"Aren't children cute? I told you it would be worth it koi." Gaara's face did not change, he turned to Lee and asked,

"Is that true? Are we really plants?" he trailed off saying how he will need therapy, for the next few months. He stayed in a shocked state, not even moving. The raven sighed; obviously he ditched class when they had Sex Ed. thinking back he was quite shy on their wedding night, but that was their first time. He smiled. Two children passed out in their dinner, one stunned husband and himself, the seemingly sane one of the family.

"At least it wasn't a total lie, it was half true, oh the youthfulness of today's minds" he boasted and dug in to some extra spicy curry.

**(...)**

**A/N: Oh Kami-sama, I have been all over the place this month, well year. First I lose my muse and it doesn't comeback in like forever!!! DX the only kind of muse that stayed is my 'OC muse', I got like thirteen OC's. Then seeing as I'm so smart –insert sarcastic voice here- I tried to update my home computer and I lose EVERYTHING all the stories and pictures I had, everything is lost. I almost cried. Then I went on vacation, that was the pick me up I needed! Though I put a stop to FF well committed Fanfiction Suicide, but for a while, you see my grades are slowly falling and I needed to get them up (or try to P: I try but I got a short attention span, I have honestly thought about medication!) any who, I remembered I have this on my school laptop and just edited it and now its on FF!!!!**

**Hope you all like it and don't mind the parings :) **


End file.
